


花見

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，ooc，讨厌悲剧就写个小甜饼吧，感觉不指定题目的东西很难写。圣诞节（划重点）开的文，都过年了。。。emmm，灵感来自半藏的语音“a gift, for you”当时真的被那个语气撩到了，脑子里就脑补出哥哥送弟弟礼物的情景，希望下个春天两个人可以一起去看真正的樱花。
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	花見

尼泊尔，飞扬的雪花洒落在机械忍者的肩头，提着行囊的源氏向身后师父所在的地方看了一眼，裹紧了自己的围巾一步一步的走向远方。

马上就是圣诞节了，记得上次圣诞自己也是和师父一起过的，可是这次不一样，这次圣诞源氏忽然接到了守望先锋的紧急任务不得不辞别禅雅塔从尼泊尔离开。  
“师父，我会在圣诞前赶回来的”源氏走之前对禅雅塔说。  
“不必强求，你也可以和别人一起过圣诞，不必一直陪着我。你还年轻，应该多出去走走才能领悟更多的东西”禅雅塔宁静的飘着，给源氏的脑袋上套了个温暖的光球。  
“是，师父”压下心中对禅雅塔比自己要小得多的吐槽，源氏恭敬的行了礼辞别自己的恩师。

“又是一个圣诞节啊”源氏在山下的候车室看着天空中飞扬的雪花感叹。  
时间如白驹过隙，追不上也留不住。

半藏在夜市中闲逛，本来他应该回到日本，至少在看一眼花村，可今年他忽然觉得没有必要了，不知道原因，或许是在外流浪也没什么不妥。  
从商店里买了两个大型草莓蛋糕半藏决定回家去慢慢享受，今年的圣诞节注定是他一个人，不过是不是一个人都没差，他是一头孤狼，实力强大并且高傲，他不需要群体这种弱者才聚集的地方。  
回到了旅店，半藏看着已经开始发黑的天色陷入了沉思，现在是个尴尬的时候，不到吃饭的时间却也没有什么事情能够在吃饭前完成，把蛋糕放在桌子上半藏决定再出去转一圈，去哪里都好，只希望窗外零星的飘雪能够驱散他心中的烦闷。

手起，刀落。源氏收起了自己的刀看着倒了一地的智械。任务的最后他还是不小心触发了警报，不过万幸的是资料已经到手而且他也没有受伤。几个起落就从敌方基地中潜了出来，源氏马上连上网络把信息传给了总部。  
“赶不上了啊”时间已经是午夜，今天是平安夜，他无论如何都无法赶在圣诞之前回到尼泊尔。午夜在街上飘荡并不是一个好主意，源氏当即打开导航预定了最近的一家旅店。

这里是与日本完全不同的城市，大雪将地面铺上了一层厚重的白，半藏拿着弓箭没有目的的在街上闲逛，他很少这样，没有目的是危险的，做什么都要事先计划好，只是今天的他不愿意想那么多，只是想单纯的出门逛逛。

热闹的街市之外是一片小树林，没人知道为什么这里会有一片树林，宁静的树林与外面的热闹格格不入，半藏看看了天色决定去树林里面看一看。  
大雪已经下了有一阵子，树木的枝桠上堆积了一层洁白，天与地都被白色笼罩。雪地将声音吸走，这片雪白的树林完全与外界隔绝，就像是死了一样。半藏掸了掸肩上的雪向树林深处看了一眼，幽深的漆黑几乎要将他吸入。  
“还不是时候”半藏想，他沿着自己的脚印回到了欢庆的人群中。

结束了任务的源氏开始自我检修，身体已经变成机械的他按理说应该感受不到疲惫，但他忽然就觉得非常的累。在检查了身体的几处重要部分之后确认自己没有任何故障的源氏躺在了酒店的床上躺成了大字。  
他已经很久很久没有这么做了，自从他那荒唐的青春期过去之后他就很少再放荡自己，跟随禅雅塔之后他才真正地感觉到自己长大了。这个圣诞节注定要他一个人过，虽说不是第一次一个人过圣诞，但是上一次一个人过圣诞已经是很久之前，少了守望先锋的热闹和师父的陪伴源氏竟然久违的感觉到了寂寞。  
“好好休息就不会胡思乱想了吧”源氏想着，进入了休眠。

第二天一早，半藏早早的起了床，这是他的习惯。圣诞节的清晨街道上空无一人，圣诞节大家自然要和自己的亲人在家呆上一天。  
呼出的气带出了白雾，半藏深呼吸将肺内的浊气吐出去。刚下完雪的清晨有些微冷，薄薄的雾气笼罩了街道让视野变得一片迷离，半藏拢了拢自己的衣领决定随便走走看看有没有什么店还在圣诞节清晨开业卖酒喝。

街道上所有的店铺都关门了，甚至看不到任何流浪汉。这个城市从未如此宁静。远处传来了教堂的钟声，远远的有歌声顺着冰冷的空气传到冷清的街道，那些虔诚的教徒早早的就开始了他们的活动。半藏慢慢在街道上走着，不知不觉就走到了昨晚看到的那片幽深树林，清晨的阳光已经透过薄薄的雾气洒在雪地上，整片树林被照得一片透亮，树上有闪亮的结晶透过阳光泛着带金边的薄粉。  
这是昨晚在树木上结的霜。

眼前的一片霜花让半藏有些茫然，时间像是回到了一切都没有被打乱的从前，每年樱花盛开的时节他都会和家人去赏花，这个活动在日本很常见，大家叫它花見。  
晚春的樱花开得茂盛，一家人坐在樱花树下，面前放着下人早就准备好的各种和果子。虽然什么形状的和果子都很应景，但下人还是喜欢把和果子做成传统的樱花形状，据说是为了应和节日。  
在赏樱花的时候就连宗次郎都会露出温柔的笑容，半藏最深刻的记忆便是自己与源氏一同在樱花树下，源氏没有形象的躺在地上塞的满嘴都是和果子，自己则有些不赞同的皱眉看着他，结果就是他被源氏戳了一脸的和果子，而自己严肃的父亲正搂着自己温柔的母亲在一旁轻笑，任由他们兄弟俩在樱花树下打成一团震落一片粉红的樱花。  
半藏有点想念当年被他压在满地落樱里的那个大男孩，脸色潮红的就像是身下的樱花，唇瓣比樱花还要柔软。

被冷风一吹半藏马上回了神，他收起了脸上柔和的表情又变的一脸严肃，不再理会身后如同樱花般的霜花树林，将回忆与心中的柔软一同扔在了身后。

源氏一大早起来本想要进行晨间冥想，可从窗缝中钻出的湿冷雾气让他身上的机械发出了提醒，源氏不得不自己来调节身体适应湿冷的空气。手忙脚乱了半个早上源氏终于把自己的身体调整到正常值，冥想也只能作罢。

窗外的雾气略微散去，源氏思索了一下就出了房门。圣诞节是一个如新年一般的重要节日，过惯了新年的源氏对冷清的街道非常不适应，虽然知道是习俗不同，他还是想看到更热闹一些的景象，那样更有过节的气氛。

走到屋外，源氏扫视了关门的店铺和空无一人的街道心中未免有些失望，孤独的圣诞节和孤单的街道倒是非常相配。他漫无目的的走在街上脑中回忆起以前新年去神社时的热闹景象，那时候他还小，对节日这种事情期盼的不得了，新年的早上他永远是第一个起来叫醒全家的人。这个举动总会让自己的哥哥摇头叹息，怒其不争。  
去往神社的路上总是人满为患，大家都想为自己新的一年求一个好运气，而源氏最期待的就是能够抽到“大吉”来好好大家一下看似无所不能的哥哥。半藏什么都优，就是每年的运气都在“凶”附近徘徊。每次挑衅带来的结果都是被哥哥打后脑勺，但力度并不重，更像是宠溺的抚摸。源氏喜欢那时候的哥哥，凌厉的眼神少见的变得柔和，看着自己的眼中总有一份淡淡的温柔。  
“可以的话真想和家人再过一次节啊”源氏自嘲的笑笑，他再次看了一眼空旷的街道开始向旅店里走。

旅店门口，兄弟两个意外的碰头了。  
“你怎么在这？”源氏惊讶的问出了口。  
“那你为什么在这”半藏皱起了眉头。  
“今天是圣诞节，哥哥没什么礼物给我吗？”忽略自己刚才的心想事成和半藏苦大仇深的表情，源氏想要像以前一样皮一下。

半藏没有说话。

“算了，我知道你没准备”源氏耸肩，他知道半藏不会给他什么回应，但不皮一下就浑身不舒服。  
“跟我过来”半藏思索了一下开始径直往前走，源氏惊讶的愣在了原地。  
“还不快过来”  
“你不是真的有礼物给我吧！”源氏的声音充满了不可思议，他甚至想去揪半藏的脸看看自己是不是在做梦。  
“别废话”半藏皱进了眉头

半藏大步向前走，源氏在后面跟着，因为过于惊讶身上的绿光都开始忽明忽暗，肢体动作极其夸张，好像不这样就不能表现他究竟有多么的惊吓。  
两人一路走到了那片霜花树林。现在太阳已经升上高空，空气中的薄雾被阳光驱散，透明的霜花折射着太阳的光芒，微风吹拂有冰屑与飘雪慢慢落下。这一刻这里不再是隆冬，带着金边的淡粉色笼罩了整片树林，每一棵树都灿烂的如同盛夏。

源氏将手轻轻的放在一棵树的枝条上，霜花随着他的动作融化。梦幻般的景色将他的记忆带回了那个什么都没有破碎的时刻，他身手去接那些掉落的霜花就像小时候去捉樱花掉落的花瓣。  
半藏在一边静静的看着，眼前的机械身影渐渐和心中那个樱花中的少年重合，他忍不住走到了源氏身边，就像以前那样，安静，规矩，目光柔和。  
这是一次久违的花見，兄弟两人在隆冬中欣赏一树霜华凝成的冰樱花，时间仿佛静止在那个什么都没有破碎的时刻，兄弟两人谁都不说话，谁都不想打破这个不带目的，无关立场的单纯时刻。

清风吹过，寒冷的空气终究将两人带回现实，半藏背对着源氏轻声说  
“这是给你的礼物”

源氏不接话，面具下的脸上带着一丝微笑。

这场寒冬中的花見是两人送给彼此的圣诞礼物。

“等春天我们再一起赏花吧”

半藏没有回答。


End file.
